


Continuous

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Some things are forever.





	

Pansy can't remember a time when Draco wasn't in her life. As toddlers, they shared banana sandwiches, the crusts always removed at Draco's command. At ten, they giggled at 'rude' words in Pansy's father's books, and laughed until they cried at Americanisms like diapers and panties. When they were fourteen, they shared their first kiss, huddled together over homework in the common room, covered by one enormous blanket. 

Now, it feels like forever spans the future as well as the past. Draco's mouth warms the chill of winter air on naked skin and Pansy sighs, complete, as destiny takes hold.


End file.
